Stay with Me
by blueskies723
Summary: The Fourth Book of the Casey Series:Casey gets angry at Danielle,until she knows the truth about the situation. Everything starts getting better,until an unexpected call changes everyone's mood.Author's Note and Disclaimer inside.
1. Shock

Yay for the fourth book being posted!

**Note:**Someone mentioned something about a one on one with Danielle at Bellview. Unfortunately, I wrote the series a month ago(at least), and have no idea where to put a scene like that. However, there is a wonderful scene with Casey, Danielle and Danielle's therapist that she sees in the fifth book. It's a very interesting scene(I can't say anymore! I said too much!Aha), but unfortunately, the fifth book will be rated M(believe me, the last book of the series is very intense).

Disclaimer: I decided that I really don't like typing this. ahaha, so I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters, but all the characters I own are mine.

Warning: I must say that this has to be the least triggering book in the series. There is some mention of self-harm, and some detail about the rape, but I think that's it. It's not as bad as the other ones.Hence why this book is rated T.

Enjoy :)

-blueskies

* * *

December 19th, 2006

I'm in so much pain. I told Josh that it was over between us the day after the incident. I think Casey is catching on to my emotional ways, but I keep telling her that I'm fine. I tell myself that I'm fine, even though I cut myself and cry myself to sleep every night.

Meanwhile, no period, but I did my research; they said to wait another week to find out if you're pregnant or not. There are a lot of factors, and one of them is stress. Gee, maybe Josh triggered it...

* * *

Danielle walked out of the small grocery store with a bag in her hand. She started walking down the street to the apartment. It was a cold and snowy day, but Danielle didn't mind; she loved the snow falling in the sky.

A few minutes later, she unlocked the door to the apartment. Luckily, Casey wasn't home; so Danielle took the opportunity to do what she needed to do. Casey wasn't going to be home for another hour, since it was Christmas Eve. It was 1 in the afternoon; Danielle took the full advantage of the time as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

She reached in the bag and took out the box that contained the pregnancy test. Danielle opened the box, then read and followed the directions.

When she was waiting for the results, she started pacing around and constantly checking the pregnancy test at first. But then she decided to leave the bathroom to see if Casey was home. Danielle walked into the kitchen and the living room, but there was no sign of Casey. She knew that her older sister wasn't home she just wanted to pass the time.

Danielle slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She glanced at the test and when she did, she had to do a double take. She walked over and picked it up. She started crying as she saw that the test proved that she was pregnant.

* * *

December 24th, 2006

Hi, I'm Danielle and I'm pregnant. What the hell am I going to do now? I'm so scared; I really am. How am I going to provide for this kid, do I tell Josh? How the hell can he possibly do this to me?

Well, I know what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to tell Casey...

* * *

Casey was putting her bath robe on when she noticed something interesting in the trash can.

It was the day after Christmas, and Casey had the day off. When she went in the shower, Danielle was starting to wake up; only because Casey wanted to wake her up. They were going to go shopping, but now Casey wasn't so sure.

She went through the trash can with one hand as she started drying her blond hair in the towel with her other hand. She picked up the pregnancy test, and was really confused. She knew that she wasn't pregnant. She had to think for a minute as she put the towel on the rack. Then, the realization hit her and she started to get angry.

She swung the bathroom door open with the pregnancy test in hand. She stormed into the kitchen where Danielle was eating Cheerios. Danielle was about to laugh when she saw her sister in her bath robe, her shower slippers, and a towel on her head. But when she saw Casey holding the pregnancy test, she knew that she was in trouble.

"You know, this must be the interesting Christmas present you forgot to give me yesterday" Casey said. Danielle looked at her, but couldn't say anything. She didn't want Casey involved.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant? Never?"

"Casey, I didn't mean to hide it from you..."

"Sure you did!" Casey said in an angry tone "You wanted to hide the fact that you're partying ways actually got in trouble for once in your life. Here's a newsflash for you; your life just got worst, and I'm thinking about kicking you out of this apartment!"

Danielle started having tears in her eyes as she looked at Casey with a sad, but sincere look.

"Casey, I'm sorry..."

"That's not good enough for me!"

Casey threw the pregnancy test in Danielle's cereal, stormed away, and slammed her bedroom door.


	2. The Truth

January 26th, 2007

A month has past since Casey found out I was pregnant, and I'm surprised that she hasn't kicked me out like she said she would. We've been kind of distant lately, but I guess I can only blame myself for that.

And since I'm pregnant, I am prone to the morning sickness. It's really gross since I hate puking.

This is sort of off-topic, but there's this note card about me having an appointment. Except I'm not really sure what this appointment is about...wait a minute. I'm 10 weeks pregnant and I still have 2 more weeks until I can't get an abortion...

I decided that Casey is a cold hearted bitch.

* * *

Casey walked through the door and put her stuff down on the couch. Then she realized that she needed to talk to Danielle about the appointment on Monday. She walked into the hallway and knocked on Danielle's door.

"Danielle?

Casey opened the door to find her sister standing up and looking angry.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, did you forget to give me one of my Christmas gifts a month late?" Danielle snapped.

"I guess you already know what this appointment is about."

"Yes, and it's none of your god damn business. This is my child, and I'm keeping it."

"Danielle, that's only going to happen over my dead body! You're 17!"

"I don't care!" Danielle yelled "This isn't your choice to make!"

"Except I'm your guardian..."

"And yet I'm old enough to make my own decisions, stupid. I'm 17, I'm pretty sure that I can make this choice."

"And yet you're about to make a big mistake!"Casey yelled.

"You're your own hypocrite, Casey" Danielle spat as she started walking around the room "You go in that courtroom, telling the jury that killing a kid, or even a fetus, is wrong. And yet you're turning your own words around and telling me I have to get an abortion..."

"I am not a hypocrite! And also, you have no idea what you're going into..."

"And like you do?"

"I raised you since mom died when dad couldn't" Casey said as she lowered her voice "I was the one changing your diaper, feeding you, and making sure that you were cared for! Not to mention that I've been your guardian for almost a year, so don't even tell me that I don't know anything, because I do!"

Danielle stopped walking around her bedroom and stopped in her tracks. She looked at Casey and realized that she was right. Casey was the one that cared for her until she left for college. She sat down on her bed and started crying.

"I'm sorry Casey...I guess you're right."

When she saw her sister crying, she realized that she made the mistake of yelling at her. Casey walked over and sat down next to her sister.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell at you like I did..."

"And I didn't mean to be such a party girl."

"I didn't say you were…"

"Yes you did!" Danielle cried as she suddenly stood up "Think about this, Casey! You were mad at me because I was hanging out with the wrong crowd, but do you really think I would do something as stupid as getting myself pregnant? No, I was raped!"

Danielle couldn't say anymore as she cried and ran out of the room. Casey followed her, and when she was about to grab Danielle by the arm, she tripped. Luckily, Casey grabbed her sister and saved her from her fall. Danielle turned around and looked at her sister as Casey put both of her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"You were raped? Danielle, why didn't you tell me?"

Danielle didn't want to say anything. She wanted to become mute and run away.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think that you would believe me."

"I'm sure that I could believe you. You know that I work with the Special Victims Unit" Casey said quietly "I wish you told me; then I wouldn't have been so cruel to you for the past month. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Danielle asked.

"Where do you think we're going?"


	3. Statement

January 27th, 2007

So here I am, in SVU's interrogation room. No one has talked to me yet, and I've been here for almost 5 hours. It's around 1 in the morning, and Casey dragged me in here at around 8. Five hours of loneliness after what I just went through with my sister, great...

* * *

"You know that you're boss isn't going to let you represent us in this case" Cragen said "You know that right?"

"I don't care, because I'll still be against the defendant" Casey said "I mean, isn't that my job?"

"Casey..."

"Let me tell you something, Captain. I don't want to be rude, but you have no idea what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure that if Danielle only talks to me, then she's not going to testify in court."

The Captain looks through the window and sees Olivia walk in the interrogation room with some food.

"Is she always that quiet?"

"She rarely talks to people she doesn't know, unless it's at school or something" Casey said "I bet that Olivia won't be able to get anything out of her."

"Well, let's see how Olivia does without you" the captain said "And if this doesn't go anywhere and if Olivia needs help, we'll send you in with her."

* * *

"Thanks" Danielle said quietly as she grabbed the tray of food that Olivia gave her. She ate it slowly as Olivia looked at her. This made Danielle uncomfortable; she disliked the confrontations with her sister, and she knows that any other confrontation with anyone else would be awkward.

"Danielle, can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked.

Danielle continued eating her food and didn't say anything. Casey warned Olivia that her younger sister was shy and hated talks as serious as this, but Olivia needed to push so she can get something, about what happened.

"You know, if you don't talk about what happened, it's going to bottle up inside..."

"No shit. Did you honestly think I didn't know that?"

Olivia was taken back by Danielle's comment. She didn't know that Casey's younger sister could have an attitude.

"Danielle..."

"Look, can you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk about it" Danielle said "The only reason I'm here is because my stupid sister dragged me here..."

"I don't think Casey is stupid."

"That's only because you work with her. Try being her sister."

Olivia smiled as she watched Danielle finished eating.

"You know, I have a step-brother..."

Danielle turned to Olivia with an interesting look on her face.

"I didn't know you had a sibling."

"I didn't know either until he called me, asking for help" Olivia said.

"You're going to try and connect your life to mine, great"

"The point I'm trying to make is that Casey is trying to help you."

"Yeah, some help she's been..."

Danielle didn't say anything else as she looked to the floor. Olivia got up from the chair, left the interrogation room, and joined the Captain and Casey, who watched the entire interview.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk about it" Olivia said.

"I think the only think she wants to talk about is how I suck at being a sister..."

"You're doing everything you can, Case. Don't blame yourself for any of this" Olivia said.

"Well, unless Danielle says something to you or Casey, we don't have a case" Cragen said.

Cragen and Olivia looked at Casey, and saw that she was thinking.

"Casey, what are you thinking about?" Olivia said.

I'm thinking about writing up a warrant."

"For who and why?" the captain asked.

"I have a feeling that Danielle would write this in her journal" Casey said "I know her; I know that she would write about this..."

"But is it probable cause for a warrant?" the captain asked.

"I know it is. It was used in family court for evidence."

"Well, as long as you follow the law, Casey; I see no reason why you couldn't write up a warrant."


	4. Stolen

January 28th, 2007

Today has been a really horrible weekend. I refuse to talk to anyone, and I mean anyone. I just don't want to deal with this anymore. Casey decided to cancel the appointment, since it is my choice to keep the baby or not.

I know that abortion is wrong, that's why I was so mad when I found out. So I have two choices: keep the baby or have some adopt it. I'm sure that I plenty of time to think about that, but until then I'm going to bed and going to school tomorrow.

* * *

Casey came home early to put her plan into action. She walked in the apartment at around 1:30, meaning that she only had half an hour before Danielle came home.

She walked into Danielle's room with the signed warrant for the journal in her hand. Casey remembered that the journal was sky blue, but she didn't see it in sight like she usual did. Danielle would have the journal on her bed or on her desk. Casey started looking under the bed, in the desk drawer, and in the nightstand drawer. She finally found the journal in the nightstand drawer.

"Danielle has such messy drawers" Casey thought "No wonder I couldn't find the journal as fast as I thought I could."

Casey sat down on Danielle's bed as she opened her sister's journal. She had to think about when Danielle could have been raped.

"If she's 2 months pregnant, then it could have happened in October or November."

Casey looked through the October entries, and even though she was intrigued by the two entries, she didn't find what she was looking for. She read through the November entries, and couldn't help but be amused and hurt at the same time.

Finally, she found the entry she was looking for. She read the entry to herself, and couldn't believe what she read:

"November 17th, 2006

It's Casey's birthday today. Well, it was. We went out to lunch and celebrated her 30th birthday (I decided to take the day off from school, and Casey didn't care). Actually, I'm not going to lie, but that makes me really old.

Then I got home at around two and Liz called. She asked if I wanted to go to a friend's party tonight. So since Casey was working overtime, I went. My friends and my boyfriend were there. I was a little buzzed, 

but I wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened to me at that party. Josh decided I was apparently "drunk enough" to have sex with him. So he led me into one of the rooms. I told him to stop, but he didn't. He raped me. When he left, I started crying and ran back home. Casey was home on the couch, so I decided not to make a scene.

But how could this possibly happen to me? I thought Josh liked me; I thought he said that he wouldn't do this to a girl like me. And the worst part of this is? He didn't even use protection, so there's the possibly that I might actually be pregnant.

I pray to God that I'm not..."

Casey glanced at the words, and couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this happened on her birthday, and that Josh was the one who did this to her sister.

"Casey, I'm-"

Danielle looked through her own bedroom and found Casey sitting on her bed with her journal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danielle asked. She started getting angry.

"I knew you were going to ask that" Casey said as she got up from Danielle's bed and gave her the warrant. Danielle scanned it, and then looked up at Casey.

"Casey, why..."

"You weren't telling us anything, Danielle. We had to look into this ourselves."

"And this 'we' shit has to do with SVU..."

Danielle looked at her older sister, and Casey knew that she was going to blow up any second; she was right.

"How can you possibly do this to me?" Danielle screamed "How dare you ask for a warrant to read my own journal!"

"Danielle, did it ever occur to you that I've been trying to help you?"

"Help you, my ass. You're a liar!"

"Danielle..."

"Say my name one more time and sees what happens!"Danielle screamed "Give me back my journal and get the hell out of my room!"

"I can't give you the journal back; It's evidence."

"I hate you! I hate you and your stupid job! I wish you were never my sister in the first place!"

Danielle stormed out the room as she started screaming cuss words. Casey heard the apartment door slam as she slowly walked out of Danielle's room and looked at the journal. The question was: Is this case worth getting her little sister angry?


	5. Uncomfortable Situation

March 1st, 2007

Now I can finally have my journal back, for now anyways. The ADA who's working on my case needs it at the trial on March 19th. Why everyone is making this a speedy trial is beyond me, maybe it's because I'm a pregnant, crazy lady.

At least Casey is being more supportive about me keeping the baby. I'm at 14 weeks (15 weeks tomorrow!). So that means the baby will be born in August or September. It doesn't really matter to me, even though I'm such a zodiac geek! I'm a Cancer and Casey's a Scorpio, which makes us like...the best of buds. So my baby will be a Leo, Virgo, or Libra baby...depending on when it's born. Leos and Virgos get along with Cancers, and Libras don't. Ha, okay, I'll stop. I mean, I better stop. Okay bye.

* * *

Danielle was sitting on the couch, resting her feet as she worked on her homework. The morning sickness was starting going away, which was good in Danielle's eyes. She hated puking every day for six weeks.

She heard the door open and turned around to see Casey, but she also saw another woman walk into the apartment.

"Danielle, is that you on the couch?"

"No, it's the wolf from little Red Riding Hood wanting to eat you" Danielle joked as Casey and the unfamiliar woman walked over and sat down in the empty chairs "Come on Casey, you know it's me."

"Danielle, this is Mary Clark. She'll be representing the people in your case."

Danielle looked at Mary and tried to smile, then she looked at Casey.

"Let me guess, you can't try the case..."

"I can't, sorry" Casey said "But Mary is just as good as me."

"Don't worry" Mary said "I'm the best there is."

Casey looked over and saw Mary smiling. Danielle was uncomfortable with the fact that someone other than Casey was trying this case.

"Well...uh...I kind of need to do my homework" Danielle said as she looked at Mary "Nice to meet you."

Danielle got up from the couch, grabbed her books, and walked away. Mary turned to Casey.

"She's very shy, isn't she?"

"Yes, that's why I'm worried about the case" Casey explained "At least she might possibly talk to me about what happened. She doesn't have a chance if she testifies."

"Case, I know you're worried, but you know that I'm good."

"I know you are, and I'm not worried about that" Casey said as she smiled "I'm just worried about my sister. She wouldn't be good at testifying. Didn't you just see her excuse herself?"

"She had homework..."

"She was uncomfortable. If you want to put Josh in jail, you need Danielle. Otherwise, you have nothing."

"We have her journal..."

"That's not enough!"

"Casey, this isn't your case..."

"I know this isn't my case, but the person you need is my sister!" Casey said, making her voice louder "She won't testify and she'll be completely uncomfortable. Not only that, but what if the defense cross examine her? She'll be an emotional wreck!"

"Then what do you think we should do, counselor?" Mary asked.

"Put me in second chair..."

"I don't think they would allow that either..."

"Then try to have them allow me to talk to her in court. Tell them that the only person she'll talk to is me, and that there won't be a case without her…"

"Casey, you need to realize that this isn't your case for obvious reasons" Mary said sternly "Look, try talking to her about testifying and talk her through it. That's the only thing you can do, besides sitting in court tomorrow and supporting her. She might actually talk to me if you're there, otherwise I won't have a case!"


	6. Defending Casey

March 18th, 2007

So I will be testifying tomorrow. I'm surprised that they have a case against Josh, but I guess he never watched his comforter since he was arrested in January. Boys, they're stupid.

I don't know what's going on yet, Casey talked to me a few minutes ago. She said that she couldn't be part of the case, but she would be there for support. She said that I had to do this, or else Josh wouldn't be convicted and still be out here instead of a prison cell where he belongs. So at long as Casey is sitting behind Mary, I'll be all right.

Hopefully, I don't get emotional. Stress is not good for the baby.

* * *

"And was the defendant's DNA on the bed comforter?" Mary asked.

"It was" Elliot replied "Dr.Warner confirms that in the medical reports."

Danielle was sitting next to Casey outside the courtroom. She wondered how Elliot could take the stand; she wondered how anyone could take the stand. Sometimes, Danielle would watch Casey try cases in the courtroom, and she could never imagine anyone testifying against someone, but now she had no other choice but to be in that position.

The police officer of the court opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Casey asked.

Danielle didn't say anything, but she got up from the bench and walked in the courtroom; Casey followed, wondering how Danielle was going to handle testifying.

While Danielle sat down at the stand, Mary stood up, and started asking her questions.

"Danielle, how do you know the defendant?"

"He was a friend at first, but then we started dating."

"And how long were you dating before the incident occurred?"

"Almost 2 months" Danielle said.

"Can you tell the court what happened that night when the defendant raped you?" Mary asked. Both Mary and Casey noticed that Danielle had a scared, but sad look on her face. Casey never saw her sister look so nervous in her life.

"I was at a friend's party. Josh brought me to someone's room and locked the door. I didn't expect him to do that. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen to me and raped me."

"Thank you" Mary said "Nothing further, your honor."

Mary walked away and sat down where she was sitting before. The defense attorney looked like a scary man to Danielle, but maybe it was because he was against him. Casey started worrying about Danielle as he got up from his chair and the badgering began.

"My client informed me that you were intoxicated" he said "Is this true?"

"If you're asking if I was drunk, the answer is no" Danielle said.

"But were you drinking?"

"Objection!" Mary yelled standing up "What is the relevance?"

"The relevance would be if the witness was sober enough to realize that she was being raped."

"I'll allow it" the judge said as Mary sat down "Danielle, answer the question."

"I only drank one or two Smirnoffs, and believe me, that isn't enough to get me drunk."

"Okay, so you weren't drunk. Can you say if my client was drunk?"

"Objection!"

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase my question" he said as he walked closer to Danielle "Did you notice if Josh was intoxicated?"

"I'm pretty sure that he wasn't..."

"And if that was a percentage, what would it be?"

"Objection!"

This time, both Mary and Casey stood up. No one expected Casey to stand up and join Mary Clark in the objection.

Mary turned and looked at Casey.

"Ms.Novak..."the judge said.

"Your honor, I'm sorry...but he's badgering the witness."Casey said loudly.

"You're just saying that because you're the witness' sister!" the defense attorney yelled "I'd like to declare a mistrial!"

"Over my dead body!" Mary shouted.

"That's Enough!"

When the judge shouted at the lawyers, Danielle jumped from her seat. The judge noticed this and looked to Danielle.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but since I am pregnant, I have really sensitive hearing."

"I apologize, Ms. Novak."

"Apology accepted" Danielle said as the judge looked back at the lawyers.

"Ms. Novak, because of your outburst in this courtroom, I have no other choice but to hold you in contempt…"

"Excuse me, your honor?"

Everyone looked at Danielle when they heard her say that.

"Once again, I don't mean to be rude" Danielle said "But Casey is my legal guardian until I'm 18. And also, she doesn't mean to act this way. She's my sister, and I admit that she's acting stupid and unprofessional, but is arresting her necessary?"

The judge looked at Danielle was a questioning face.

"Aren't you going to law school to be a lawyer?"

"Uh...yes."

"You have an interesting argument in defending your sister" the judge said, looking back at Casey "I won't keep you in contempt, but I will ask you to leave."

Casey nodded as she got up from her seat and started walking out of the courtroom when she heard the judge say "Well, I guess we're going to have a Casey Novak Jr. in a few years..."


	7. It Doesn't Rain on a Baby

May 4th, 2007

So Josh is in jail for 5 years. Actually, I wish that he'd rot in jail for 20 years or so, but then again, I never wrote the law. I wonder who wrote the laws in this city anyways...

Also, Casey wanted to have a baby shower for me, so tomorrow we're having a baby shower in Casey's office. Let's see, the whole SVU squad will be at this baby shower. Great, this ought to be interesting. Not to mention that I forgot to say that my baby is a girl! I'm kind of glad; I don't think I can handle a son on my own.

Well, I need my sleep, so the baby shower can be a success. Why do they call it a baby shower, anyways? I mean, it doesn't rain on the baby or anything...

* * *

While Danielle was sitting in Casey's chair at her desk, Casey was doing some last minute decorating of her office. Danielle was surprised that Casey didn't paint the walls pink. There were so many pink decorations; pink balloons, pink paper, pink paper: you name it and it was in pink.

"Casey, do you think that this is enough pink?" Danielle asked.

"I think so, except I wish my office was pink..."

Danielle sighed as Casey looked at her sister.

"You're surprised that my office isn't pink."Casey said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, you guessed correctly" Danielle said.

Minutes later, the entire SVU unit was in Casey Novak's office. They all sat down in chairs as Danielle was opening the first baby gift that was from Munch.

"Now, if you have this kid" Munch said "I want to be there when it grows up, so I can tell her about all about my conspiracies..."

"And so she can taste your disgusting tasting coffee?" Danielle asked jokingly. The rest of the squad started to snicker, because they knew that Danielle was right.

"Hey! That coffee makes our unit going!"

"Only because it's the only coffee, Munch" Elliot said.

Danielle opened the box that contained the presents. She took out a pink rubber duck, and a small pink raincoat.

"So Munch, where did you get these?" Danielle asked with a smile on her face.

"It's for me to know, and for you to never to find out."

Danielle started to open Fin's present when Casey's cell phone started ringing. Casey didn't want to answer her phone, but Danielle stopping tearing the wrapping paper and looked at her sister.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Danielle asked.

"I didn't want to be rude" Casey said "I'll be right back"

Casey walked out of her office to take the call, but she never came back.


	8. Casey's Depression

May 5th,2007

So let's see...the host of my baby shower never came back to the shower. What the hell? So Olivia helped clean up Casey's office, drove me home, and helped me bringing the presents in the apartment. And even when I came home, Casey wasn't there.

Well, it's almost 1 in the morning, and she's still not home...

What gives?

* * *

Danielle didn't wake up until close to noon the next day. She looked at the clock and stretched out on her bed. Then she got up, put her slippers on her feet, and left the room.

Usually, she would find Casey in the kitchen working on a case or eating lunch, but Danielle didn't see her in the kitchen or the connecting living room.

"Casey?"

She walked back into the hallway and knew that she wasn't in the bathroom or Danielle's room. Casey's door was closed, so Danielle opened it and saw Casey lying down on her bed.

"Casey?"

Danielle walked in, and when she walked closer to Casey's bed, she saw a few alcoholic bottles that were empty. She got on the bed, sat next to her sister, and started to panic.

"Casey!?"

She put her index and middle fingers on Casey's neck. Danielle realized that she was either passed out or she was sleeping: it was unusual for Casey to do any of those things. Casey rarely drank, and she never slept in this late.

Danielle walked out of Casey's bedroom and closed the door. As she walked out of the hallway, she decided to do a little snooping since she didn't understand Casey's behavior. Danielle went in the living room, sat down on the couch and put her sister's work bag on her lap. She started looking for anything that could explain why Casey was this way, but all she could find was folders that had case information.

Suddenly, something fell at Danielle's feet. She picked up Casey's cell phone and started looking through the calls. Most of the calls were from Danielle, the DA's office, or from everyone in SVU. Danielle did notice an unfamiliar number from yesterday at the same time Casey went out to the office to answer her phone. Danielle got up, went to Casey's laptop, and searched for the number. When she found out about the number, she got up quickly and ran to take a shower.

* * *

May 6th, 2007

I knew that something horrible happened. That number was from the morgue! So I decided to leave and go there. I didn't know what to say, so I said that my husband was missing and I needed to find him. The woman listed a few guys, and then when she said the name "Charlie", I literally jumped. The woman asked if I was all right, and I said that I was.

But geez, no wonder Casey is depressed. Charlie's dead. The woman told me that he was hit by a bus, and that he had Casey's business card on him. I knew that this would hit Casey really hard. I knew it...the question now is: what should I do?

* * *

Casey rarely got up since she found out that her ex-fiance was dead. How else was she supposed to react? She loved him, even though it didn't work out like she wanted it to. If he didn't get mentally ill and attack her, she would have been married and possibly have a kid already: Danielle would have been an aunt. Casey cried at the fact that Charlie was gone, and the thought of him made her cry. When she got enough strength, she slowly got up from her bed. When she reached her face, she felt a sticky note on her forehead. Casey took the sticky note off and read it:

"Case,

When you get up (if you ever get up), come visit me out in the living room. Thanks, love you.

-Danielle"

"I can't believe this" Casey grumbled as she got up and tried to throw the note in the trash. The note missed the trash, but she didn't care. She walked out of the room and out of the hallway.

When Danielle heard footsteps, she turned around to see Casey in a miserable state. Casey's hair was all over the place, and her sister was still wearing the same white tank top, grey shorts, and her softball slippers. Normally Danielle would laugh at this site, except she knew how miserable Casey was.

"You wrote a note on my head" Casey said quietly as she sat down next to Danielle on the couch.

"I know."

"Why did you write a note on my head?"

"Because I miss my sister" Danielle said "You've been in your room for almost a week. Your boss keeps on calling. I figured that I'd send you the message."

Casey weakly smiled as she tried to be comfortable on the couch. Danielle has never seen Casey so miserable in her life, even when she was struggling with her eating disorder. That didn't even compare at this point.

"Case, I know what happened. I know that Charlie is dead."

Casey looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I did some snooping" Danielle said "You know me; I'm the younger sister who disregards privacy."

"I see..."

"Casey, you know I'm here for you right?"

"I know. It's just...he meant so much."

"I know that, Case..."

"Can you make me a sand-which?"

Danielle couldn't help but smile.

"Charlie died, I'm trying to help you and you ask me to make a sand-which?"

"Well, you can help me by making a sand-which. I'm so hungry."

Danielle started to chuckle to herself as she walked into the kitchen and started making Casey's sand-which.

* * *

June 9th, 2007

I graduated yesterday! Yes! New York Law School, here I come!

I decided on giving up my baby for adoption. Casey was shocked when I told her, but she said that it was my decision. I found a nice family that my baby will have a good 18 years of her life in. I wonder if, 18 years from now, this baby will be looking for her mother. That would be nice; I would love that to happen. I mean, I don't want to put her up to adoption, but I have to go to law school and I wouldn't have the time or money for my little girl. I can't think of a name yet, but I have another month or two to figure it out. Casey wanted to call her something ridiculous, and I couldn't help but laugh and tell her to just be quiet.

Speaking of Casey, she seems to be over Charlie and his death. I didn't expect her to get over it so quickly, or maybe she's hiding all her feelings about his death inside. I really hope it's the second one.

Well, I just got back from the Graduation Party for our school and I need sleep. I love sleep.


End file.
